powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Knight Zord Ptero
Knight Zord Ptero is an auxiliary Knight Zord in Power Rangers Jura Knights. It is modeled after the . Overview A giant Knight Zord based on the Pteranodon, Ptero grants the abilities of the Frozen Armour, which allows the user to use ice-based attacks and fly at superspeed. In combat, it has ice-based abilities, can fire a sub-zero ice beam from its beak, achieve space flight, fire energy beams from its arms, and wields the Pteranodon Head, the Knight Edge wings and the Frozen Claw on its short tail. Originally trapped for good in Egg Mode, after the seal's breaking, Ptero can enter Egg Mode at will. Ptero is capable of speaking human language, and in complete sentences. In Egg Mode, its voice becomes higher in pitch and more child-like. Appearances: History After flying into space to avoid being sealed by Mytho 65 million years ago, Ptero managed to get itself trapped in its egg mode, robbing it of its true abilities and falling back down to Earth in the ocean. On Mosa's order in the present, Ariel brought Ptero to the Jura Knights, which lead to reawakening the sky Knight Zord as Tyranno attempted to eat Ptero, after mistaking it for an egg. Modes Egg Mode Egg Mode is Knight Zord Ptero's sealed form that resembles an egg and a penguin. In this form, Ptero loses access to its abilities and flight, but in exchange is a lot more durable and can fit through smaller spaces, being able to withstand the intense heat of DimetroFire's flames and Pachy's punch strikes. Despite this, he can still feel pain. Appearances: Frost Knight Megazord The Frost Knight Megazord is Knight Zord Ptero's humanoid form with the Frozen Totem as its head which it changes into when Ryder takes command. Frost Knight is the fastest Megazord the Jura Knights possess, capable of flight and can temporarily freeze the surrounding area for its own advantage. It wields the Frozen Claw on its right arm, which can be used for both offensive and defensive capability, and can attack with the Blizzard Storm, a freezing mist blast from the Pteranodon Head. Its finisher is the Blizzard Claw Strike, where Frost Knight encases the Frozen Claw in solid ice and flies at superspeed before using it to pierce and destroy the Monsaur. Appearances: Additional Formations Jura Tyra Frost Megazord The Jura Tyra Frost Megazord is a giant Knight Zord formed from Knight Zords Ptero and Tyranno, resembling a dragon. It's formed with Tyranno in its Knight Zord form, both of its turrets are placed on the side of each leg, Ptero's back and the Knight Edge wings (minus the legs) replaces Tyranno's back and the Knight Cannons (with Tyranno's drills on each side), and the Frozen Claw is placed between Tyranno's head and body. Aside from the ability of flight, Tyra Frost has cannons in its wings (rather than using Tyranno's miniguns). Appearances: Jura Tyra Booster Megazord The Jura Tyra Booster Megazord is the combined form of Knight Zords Tyranno, Ptero, Pachy and Minichy. It consists of Knight Zord Tyranno's head, lower body and legs (with Tyranno's drills on the knees), and the Red Tyranno Totem as its head, Ptero's upper body, arms, the Knight Edge wings and the Frozen Claw placed as a chest plate, Pachy's body splits in two to form the Knight Gloves: Pachy's upper section, with the Knight Thruster on the right arm, and its lower section on the left arm, and Minichy attaches itself to Pachy's head as a visor. In this form, Tyra Booster gains ice and earth-based abilities, boxing skills, the ability of flight and increased stamina to compensate for Pachy's weakness. Alongside its punches, Tyra Booster can perform kicks and knee thrusts with Tyranno's drills. Its finisher is the Tyra Knight Blizzard Inferno, where Tyra Booster freezes the right Knight Glove and ignites the left Knight Glove with fire and performs a series of ice and fire jabs, followed by Minichy executing a couple of jabs before Tyra Booster pierces the Monsaur, destroying it. Appearances: Jura Emperor Megazord The Jura Emperor Megazord is the combination between Knight Zords Ptero, Tyranno and Mosa. It consists of Knight Zord Tyranno's lower body and legs, its Jura Totem is placed as its head, Ptero's upper body, arms and the Knight Edge wings combines with Tyranno's lower half, the Frozen Claw is placed on the chest (with a section of it forms the crown and visor) with the Pteranodon Head, Mosa's tail (minus the KnighTrident) split to form the Knight Boarder pads for the feet, its missile launchers are placed on Tyra Knight's knee connectors, Tyranno's head is attached to the left arm with both drills and one of its mini-gun as its spine, and Mosa's head is attached to the right arm with Tyranno's second mini-gun. Appearances: Jura Soul |-|1 = |-|2 = The Frozen Totem is the personal Jura Totem for Ptero. It enables Jura Red and Jura Gold to access the Frozen Armour, granting the user ice-based abilities and the power of flight. KSR-Red_HIEHIE_Armour.png|Jura Red Frozen Armour KSR-Gold_HIEHIE_Armour.png|Jura Gold Frozen Armour Notes *''to be added'' See Also *'' '' - Super Sentai counterpart in . Category:Zords Category:Megazord Category:Sentient Megazord Category:Power Rangers Jura Knights Category:Zords (Jura Knights) Category:Blue Zords Category:Gokai-Volt